Damned Night
by FranbergH
Summary: Sebuah kesalahan, bukan sesuatu yang disengaja, kecelakaan kadang terjadi. Tidak terkecuali malam itu di dalam kamar si remaja berambut oranye jigrak. Chaaaaaaa! Just something suddenly kick my pretty head :3


hyaaah!!!!!!!! tiba-tiba kepikiran juga kalo yang kaya gini bisa kejadian. Umm.... sudalah..

Disclaimer : Haaah.......... kalo aq diangkat anak ma Kubo Tite, minimal aq mo minta warisan Bleach ajdah.....*diusir kubo tite*

Main chara..... nggak ada di list!!! Heran dah! Padahal mereka kan populer banggett...!!!!!

Summary : Sebuah kesalahan, bukan sesuatu yang disengaja, kecelakaan kadang terjadi. Tidak terkecuali malam itu di dalam kamar si remaja berambut oranye jigrak. Chaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Just something suddenly kick my pretty head :3

* * *

**Damned Night**

**(****a.k.a Malam Jahanam****)  
**

Di sebuah malam, malam yang biasanya di mana satu atau dua ekor hollow berkeliaran. Di dalam kamar Ichigo, tubuh yang terbaring asal-asalan di tempat tidur Ichigo bergerak dan terbangun menatap keluar jendela.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur saja pyon", si pemilik suara menggumam dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap kepalanya kemudian berbalik.

"Pyon?", dia dengan aneh meraba kepalanya dan menatap sesosok tubuh yang tengah terbangun.

"A! Ichigo! Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?", suara sok menyambutnya. Pemilik suara itu mencoba bangun dari lantai dan merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuh busanya yang biasanya. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menatap tangan manusia di hadapannya. Jari-jari ramping dan kulit putih pucat yang dikenalinya sebagai…..

"Hyaaa….Nee-saaaan!!", Kon terpekik dan menyadari Ichigo melompat ke arahnya.

"A…Apa-apaan kau Ichigo?! Jangan mencari kesempatan! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan tubuh Nee-san padamu! Lepaskan tanganmu!", Kon eh, Rukia…eh…. Tubuh Rukia yang berisi Kon memberontak mencoba melepaskan tangan Ichigo yang meraih wajahnya.

"Berikan gigai Rukia-sama pyon!", Chappy yang memakai tubuh Ichigo menahan tangan gigai Rukia yang berisi Kon, berusaha menjatuhkannya.

"Hey! Jangan macam-macam! Ini tubuh Nee-san! Bisa rusak!", Kon-Rukia mendorong wajah Chappy-Ichigo menjauh darinya dan mereka terus berebut tentang siapa yang berhak atas gigai Rukia.

Hari sudah larut malam dan Isshin sudah kelelahan dengan pekerjaannya seharian itu. Dia ingin tidur malam yang tenang, tetapi suara gedubrakan di kamar Ichigo membuatnya emosi. Dia paham putra satu-satunya itu masih seorang remaja yang energinya selalu saja meluap-luap, tetapi bukan berarti dia boleh menumpahkannya sewaktu-waktu kan?! Dengan semangat seorang ayah, Isshin menendang pintu kamar Ichigo hingga menjeblak terbuka. Isshin sudah siap menyerang putranya saat melihat putranya sedang tertelungkup di lantai bertelanjang dada dengan Rukia yang setengah kancing piamanya tampak terbuka sedang menahan Ichigo di bawahnya.

Ketiga pasang mata saling menatap dengan terkejut, kemudian Isshin menutup pintu dan segera meninggalkan kamar Ichigo sambil menahan tawa. Dia tahu betul apa yang terjadi.

Hari sudah hampir pagi saat Ichigo dan Rukia kembali. Saat masuk ke dalam kamarnya,

"AAARGH!!!!!", Ichigo berteriak histeris.

"Kau kenapa?", Rukia melompat dan berdiri di depan jendela saat menyadari kamar Ichigo tampak seperti kapal pecah. Ichigo sendiri hanya ber'ga-ga-gu-gu' di tengah kamar membuat Rukia emosi.

"Oy!", Rukia melompat masuk, dia bersiap memukul kepala Ichigo saat ada sosok yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tubuh Ichigo yang setengah telanjang menindih gigai Rukia yang tampak berantakan di samping tempat tidur, dan dua buah gikongan terlihat menggelinding di sisi kedua tubuh itu. Ichigo cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan menyingkir dari gigai Rukia.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?!", teriaknya histeris sambil memakai t-shirtnya yang terlempar di sudut kamar sementara Rukia masuk ke dalam gigainya. Rukia merasakan tubuhnya kesakitan dan baru sadar. Mereka salah menelan pil. Pasti Chappy mati-matian merebut gigainya dari Kon. Ternyata tenaga Chappy mengerikan juga, pikir Rukia. Sesuatu menghampiri otak jahilnya, sambil berdiri tidak menghiraukan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dia berbalik merapatkan piamanya dan menatap Ichigo dengan serius membuat Ichigo salah tingkah.

"Uh… apa?", Tanya Ichigo sedikit gugup.

"A…apa mungkin kalau mereka…", Rukia dengan wajah sok polosnya setengah tertunduk menatap Ichigo. Ichigo shock! Apa iya?! Keperjakaannya direnggut oleh mod soul??!! Dia melewatkannya begitu saja!!!!

"AAARGH!!!!", Ichigo berteriak histeris, Rukia hanya menahan tawa dan dengan sok mendramatisir masuk ke dalam lemari Ichigo. Ternyata Ichigo polos sekali, pikirnya sambil memejamkan mata mencoba tidur. Dia tidak akan berniat memberitahukannya pada Ichigo.

**The End**

**(a.k.a Tamad)  
**

* * *

Hahaha…..!!!!!! Ngaco ya??!! Hehe…. Jangan nanya knapa gikongan-nya bisa ketuker! *digebukin ichiruki*, jangan nanya juga kenapa judulnya nggak nyambung *dikeroyok reader*

Oiya, mungkin ada yang agak asing ma istilah-istilahnya…

- Gigai : tubuh sementara yang dipakai shinigami waktu ngambil wujud manusia.

- Gikongan : pil mod soul yang biasanya ditelan buat ngisi gigai para shinigami. Yang paling populer adalah Kon (ngelempar Kon yang lagi senyum-senyum geje)

Kalo sudah slesei baca, langsung ripiw yahh!!! :D

Doumo!


End file.
